Giving up
by Lostn4gotinAngel
Summary: Season 2What if Buffy wasn't as strong as everyone made her out to be?What if Buffy's friends accusations and Angelus's taunting become to much for her to bare?REVISION Upadated
1. Default Chapter

1Author- FallenSlayer

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters on Buffy, unfortunately.

Title- Giving up

Setting- During the end of season 2 and beginning of season 3.

Pairings- Buffy and Angel

Rating-PG-13 maybe R later

Authors' Notes- It's my first fic. The song in the it is Britany Spears- evertime.''Buffy thoughts. Xander bashing. Feedback please: or If you want the story just ask.

Summary- What if Buffy wasn't as strong as everyone made her out to be.

_Chapter one_

The cemetery was silent and dark, the only light was from the full moon which cast an eery white glow over the hundreds on tombstones and mausoleums, giving the cemetery an eery, unsettling feel to anyone brave enough to venture in. Buffy sat on top of one mausoleum looking out into the night deep in though.

- _Flashback - Two months earlier_

Buffy and Willow were talking as they walked to Willow's house from the Bronze. "So Buffy do you think Angels' given up yet? I mean he hasn't, it's been quieter then usual." Willow asked.

"No I don't think he has Will," Buffy said looking around for any sudden movement as if saying _his_ name would bring something out of hiding. "That's what I'm worried about." Willow looked around getting the feeling she was being watched.

"You think he's planing something?" She inquired. "No I don't _think, _Will, I know. I can feel it, I don't know how to explain it but I have this, I don't know what it is, but It's there and I don't like it." Buffy stated as the turned on Willow's street.

The neighborhood was quiet except for the barking of a few dogs. "Maybe your just over reacting,." the look on Buffy's face stopped Willow mid-sentence.

"O.K. maybe not but, Buffy what's that?" Willow said pointing to the figure lying on her porch. Signaling for Willow to stay in her spot in the empty driveway as she made her way cautiously to the porch.

Buffy kept her eyes on the figure but kept her senses sharp and muscles taught. Pulling out a stake from her leather jacket, the one Angel had given her, and prepared for an attack that never came.

Buffy walked up the third stair onto the porch and jumped back when the motion light turned on blinding her for a moment. Blinking rapidly Buffy looked down and froze, her blood icing in her veins and tears pooling in her eyes.

There on the porch, was Oz's broken body lying completely still in a pool of blood, his face contorted in absolute fear his empty, cold glazed eyes staring up at her. It was then Buffy noticed the note and black rose pined into Oz's naked chest.

Numbly, Buffy gently pulled out the note and read it. Lost in her own grief and shock Buffy didn't hear Willow's worried calls nor did she see her walk up beside her and scream.

Over the next few weeks they found Jenny's broken body in Giles's bed. Then Cordelia's, barley recognizable, body on Xander's front lawn with a note that read 'Here's to the Queen'. They had all been too shocked with grief to do anything, but Buffy hadn't cried once. Couldn't cry.

- _end flashback **-**_

Life went on, the only difference was the accusing, angry, mistrusting looks Giles, Willow and Xander gave her whenever they looked her way.

_So many tears_ Buffy thought. _So much pain and it's all my fault _Buffy was violently pulled from her thoughts by someone or thing kicking her off the mausoleum to the fleshly cut, dewy grass.

Buffy landed on her butt, hard, with a thud. Looking up Buffy saw the demon of her dreams and cause of her nightmares. Angel. Or rather Angelus smirking at her with that same sexy, heart melting half smile Angel used before, _No _Buffy thought slowly getting to her feet looking up at his cold vengeful stare 'not the same, not from him'

"Well hello lover, where are all your _friends_?" Angelus's voice came out like a lovers caress but had the same impact as a punch in the stomach, causing Buffy's insides to melt and a knot to form in her throat.

Before she knew what was what Angelus jumped off the top of the mausoleum and had her pinned against it and his hard body causing Buffy to shudder. "What no snappy comeback lover?" Angelus taunted.

Buffy struggled to loosen his bruising grip on her arms with no success. "Well I figured why waste my breath? When I could just kick your ass." Buffy retaliated, still struggling. Angelus growled and nuzzled Buffy's neck and inhaled her sent. Power, vanilla and all Buffy.

Buffy bit back a moan and the urge the pull him closer. It amazed and infuriated her how her body still reacted to Angel's without him being in it. "Is that really what you want to do Buff?" Angelus asked licking the scar on the side of her neck.

Buffy mewled, it was a needy desperate sound, as she shoved Angelus way from her. Buffy mentally shook her self to get the vivid images of herself and Angelus out of her mind.

Angelus leaned against a tree smirking as her watched his lover fight a losing battle within herself. Buffy looked at him, he waw so beautiful, with his dark almost black spiky hair, full, kissable, smirking lips and deep chocolate brown eyes.

The rest of him was like carved alabaster marble, perfectly crafted from his cheek bones to his rock hard torso and abs to his well toned powerful legs that were now crossed at the ankles, the black leather pants, crimson silk button-up shirt and black boots he wore only emphasizes the predator in him.

The mix of his looks and dangerous, unpredictable behavior painted a picture. A picture Buffy found _very_ appealing. So did her darker instincts she now fought to leash. One side of her hated him and fought the side that willed her to give in to his affections.

_No_ Buffy thought to herself _He killed Oz_, _Jenny_, _and Cordy_. Seeing Buffy steel herself to him, Angelus quickly took the advantage and landed a right hook to Buffy's jaw causing her to stumble but not fall.

"Is that it? Come on I've been hit harder by _Xander_." Buffy taunted barely dodging Angelus's punch that would have hit her in the face, had it been there, but hit the concrete wall behind her causing it to crumble were his fist contacted.

Buffy grabbed his arm and came back with a left hook and a series of kicks to his mid-section and chest. Angelus flew back through a Greek style column of the mausoleum. He looked up to see Buffy only a few feet away with a stake in her hand coming closer, he also noticed the sky was lighting up dangerously.

Quickly standing, Angelus forcefully grabbed Buffy and slammed her against a cross shaped tombstone, causing stars and red spots to explode behind her eyes. "You know I would love to finish this conversation Buff but it seems we've run out of time."

"No" Buffy said shoving all of her weight and strength into him causing them both to fall Buffy straddled Angelus officially pinning him to the ground with the tip of her stake piercing his chest above his heart.

Angelus looked up at her daring her to finish what she started. "Come on Buffy, do it, you can't can you? You still can't kill me. You had every chance, even after I killed your friends, you still can't kill me." Angelus laughed and punched Buffy with such force it knocked her a good three feet way from him and split her lip.

When Buffy looked up he was gone. She sat there with her thoughts and tears locked in her eyes until the sun came up over the cemetery wall.


	2. Chapter 2

1_Chapter 2_

**_-2 weeks later-School Library-_**

Willow came busting through the library doors waving a yellow computer disk around causing both Xander and Giles to jump and Buffy to look at her funny. Buffy's voice came fist. "Gees Will were's the fire?"

"I found the curse, Jenny was trying to re-cures Angel before," Willow's voice died down in memory. Giles looked at the disk in Willow's hand and took it from her. "This means," "Yea, Giles this means we can get Angel back." Giles looked at Willow as she continued.

" I've checked Jenny's cross referencing to the original cure and she took out the 'happiness clause'." "It seems to have been Jenny's last wish."Xander who had remained quiet due to shock, finally spoke up. "For those of you just tuning in, who cares?" "I do" Buffy stated.

Xander looked at her expectantly. "Well of course you do Buff, you're the damn things whore!" "XANDER" Giles warned as Willow stared at him in horror. "No let him finish." Buffy said looking at Xander with no expression on her face.

"You finally want to hear what I've go to say huh?" "Yes I do" Buffy stated calmly "Fine. I say we scrap the fucking cures and kill the murdering son of a bitch!"Xander yelled causing Buffy to flinch. "It wasn't his fault Xander. Losing his soul wasn't his fault." Buffy pointed out.

"No it was yours Buffy, but what happened to everyone else _was his fault."_ "It wasn't Angel. Angel has done nothing wrong," Xander laughed humorlessly

"Nothing wrong? He _murdered _the people _we _cared about after you _decided_ not to kill him. Every time _you_ ditch another chance at killing him he left another body for us, not you, to find. Xander's voice raised as he continued to spit out words.

"And what did you do to Angel after you found Oz's mutilated body huh? Not a damn thing." Hearing her boyfriends name brought unwanted memories back and pools of tears racing down her cheeks not quite bitting back a heart wrenching sob.

Buffy tried to comfort but stopped when Willow shied away making tears blur Buffy's vision. "Willow I'm," "No Buffy your not sorry or you would have killed the bastard before he got to Jenny, not to mention the countless others _Angel_ has killed." Xander rudely cut in.

Buffy's blood started to boil and defended her lost lover. "I'm sorry for your losses," she said looking at all of them pleading with them to understand. "But Angel isn't the monster doing this,"

Xander interrupted. "Oh there's a differences between the two now? I think Cordy would have disagreed, but wait she's dead because of the demon _you_ set loose and _refuse _to kill!"

Buffy's face contorted in pure agony as Xander cut into her, but did nothing to stop him. In fact, she noticed no one was, confused and hurt, Buffy looked at Willow and Giles who just stared back at her.

No love or support as Giles had promised only accusations and hurt on both sides. Buffy hardened 'They don't understand me' Buffy thought enraged.

"Do you have any idea what this is doing to me? I would love to kill Angelus," "Oh and you've proved that _time_ and _time again _but from were I'm standing the bodies keep piling up." Buffy snapped and before Xander could blink Buffy was in front of him instead of across the rook were she previously was.

"You think I enjoy watching a soulless demon walking around wearing my lovers face kill the people I care about?" Buffy asked outraged.

"From the looks of it Buff That's what's been happening, you stand there watching as he picked us off one by one, and now that you can get you boyfriend back you want all of us to just forget about Oz and Jenny and Cordy so you can find the fastest way to have the vampire of your dreams back between your supple thighs." Before Xander knew what hit him, he was flying across the room and slamming into a wall.

In a flash Buffy grabbed Xander by the troat and pined him to the wall he just flew into when Buffy first hit him. Xander was struggling to remain conscious, but from the fury in Buffy's eyes told him it wasn't about to be much longer.

As the world faded Xander saw his life flash before his eyes. "Buffy, that is enough." Giles barked. Buffy let Xander slide down the wall as she made one last ditch effort to try to get them to understand. "How would you guys like it if the body of Jenny, Cordelia or Oz were walking around killing people because of one night of true happiness? Could you kill them?"

"Well never know, Buffy, because your demon lover took ours away." Xander coughed. Buffy flinched and looked at the silent Giles and Willow, who had stopped crying during the fight, "Is that how you _all_ feel?" She asked her voice breaking.

They stayed silent, not saying anything, or not knowing what to say they just looked at her with guilt and loss in their eyes. Buffy nodded in understanding, they had turned their backs on her, then with the look of defeat set deep into her eyes, turned and left.

"Buffy wait,"Willow tried to go after her. "Just let her go Will she's done enough." Xander said getting up from the floor when Giles grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt. "You foolish, reckless boy do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"Just admitting what you two weren't denying." Xander answered pushing Giles's hands off him. "We're fools, we're all fool. We have to do the spell. Now." Giles exclaimed.

Willow put her hand on Giles's shoulder. "You don't think she'd, you know, do anything stupid do you?" "I don't know what to think, but I do know we've just turned our backs on her and she feels alone and lost. And what with Angelus, I'd hate to think what might happen if, Giles voice trailed off. Shaking his head hard he continued.

"We have to do the spell." Before Xander could protest Giles said "You'll shut the hell up and do as your told Xander, I wont ask twice" The look Xander received from Giles mixed with the threat shut Xander up as they gathered the stuff for the spell.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

1_Chapter 3_

Buffy walked up the empty street, in the pouring rain completely numb not even bothering to know were she was going. _I'm so tired_ Buffy thought. _Tired of fighting, tired of losing, tired of not being strong._

_**(Come notice me and take my hand. so why are we Strangers when our love is strong why carry on without me?) **_

Looking over the playground where children would play during the day hours. She remembered when she was a kid. She was careless and free. She was never the slayer and the only monsters were in her closet and under her bed. _Only in my memories _she thought and kept walking.

_**(And everytime I try to fly I fall, without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you baby) **_

Buffy walked past the cemetery were her and Angel often spent making out, rather then patrol. Closing her eyes Buffy felt familiar arms wrap around her, keeping her safe.

Buffy's eyes snapped open to find nobody there, causing a cold chill to freeze her blood and a lonely tear to escape her eyes. _I_ _need you Angel_. Closing her eyes Buffy kept walking letting her shattered soul guide her.

**_(I make believe that you are here It's the only way I see clear, what have I done, you seem to move on easy. And everytime I try to fly I fall, without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby.)_**

Opening her eyes Buffy looked at the door of the mansion, first time she ever really noticed it. Funny since Angel had ground her in to it one time when the make out session went a little overboard. That was before she got the wake up call of a life time.

The door had a Celtic design on it._ The irony, a beautiful religious design, welcoming you into the arms of a demon. My demon._ Buffy thought, finally excepting her fate, as she opened the doors and walked in.

_**( And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you baby)**_

It was dark the only light came from the fire in the fireplace casting an ethereal golden-red glow to the sparsely furnished room. Crouching down by the fire Buffy observed the room.

The room had a couple pairs of steel chains hanging from the wall in the opposite corner from here, an antique couch in back of her, and a wooden chair in the corner of the room not ten feet from were she was now, with an old, beat-up looking book in it.

The room was quiet, too quiet. Buffy knew better then to let her guard down, but she did this time she wasn't here to fight. She was here for him; he was going to finish what he started. She had no want or will to fight anymore.

_Why fight? He's taken everything I had left. _Buffy thought letting all the emotions she'd been holding back come to the surface.

**_And left only him _**A small voicewhispered in her head.

Her mom was out of town, as usual, she'd be fine Buffy had gone home after the library and written her a letter saying everything she needed to. "Well, well what have we here? Did you get lost in the rain?" Angelus taunted from his, sudden, position on the couch.

Buffy stood and turned around letting him see the tears in her eyes as she walked to him. Buffy sat in his lap, ignoring Angelus's shocked look and wrapped her arms around Angel's naked torso and buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed brokenly.

Angelus looked down at his broken, weeping slayer smiling victoriously. Absently, he stared purring, stroking her hair and rubbing her back in slow circles, just as Angel used to. **Well, some things never change **He thought.

_**-Library-**_

Giles and Willow were just about done setting up the soul restoration spell ready. "You really think this will work Giles?" Willow asked. "I don't know that's why we're doing it twice." Xander sat across the room watching them in discussed. "Why are you guys helping _him_?" Willow and Giles looked up startled.

"We have to." Willow said. "Why? Because Buffy _can't _kill the bastard?" Xander asked sarcasm oozing from his voce. "Maybe she can't," Willow said cautiously. Before Xander could protest Giles's angry voice cut in.

"Have you thought about what will happen if we don't, He asked. Seeing his clueless expression Giles continued. "I thought as much, so if you can't shut your bloody mouth and help you can bloody well piss off."

Xander snorted getting to his feet, unaffected by Giles words. "Fuck this." He said and stomped out. Willow spared the swinging doors a worried glance. "You don't thing he'd," Giles cut her off mid-sentence. "I don't care what he dose at this point. We need to focus on the spell." With that they started the chant.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

Angelus hooked his finger under Buffy's chin, lightly bringing her eyes up to meet his. The sobs had stopped, but there were still hot tears running down her face. He held her face between his hands and licked away all of her tears, marveling at the taste of exquisite pain and anguish in them. After the tears stopped Angelus bore into her eyes and whipped the remaining tears from her face.

"You're like a lamb to the slaughter Buff. You come to my home in a quite vulnerable position as it looks." Angelus half mocked, half pointed out. Buffy just looked at him and did the one thing that he least expected, she kissed him with all the pent up passion of the last few months.

He quickly over came the shock and kissed her back with the same fury. Angelus wrapped his arms tightly around her. Buffy pulled away panting for breath. She trailed her hand lightly over his cheek. Then she managed to floor him with her next actions.

Buffy pulled off her shirt and bared her neck to him. Angelus's eyes for a moment, showed a mixture of shock, pride, and victory, but was gone as soon as it was there. "Buff what game is this?" Buffy looked at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I give up." Angelus was taken aback now the slayer baring her neck in submission, to him. A surge of pure heat flew to his groin.

Angelus shocked Buffy by gently moving her hair and placing a kiss on her jugular vain, causing Buffy to tremble with pleasure. Then he began kissing, sucking and lightly biting the same spot with his human teeth.

She moaned and presses herself more fully to him, grinding her self down on his hard sex, running her hands through his hair. Buffy held his head prisoner to her neck, not that he was complaining.

Buffy's eyes snapped open when he gripped her hips with a bruising force and ground up to meet her eager thrusts. She felt his face change against her neck and one of his hands slide up her body and tangle in her hair.

Buffy didn't even wince when he yanked her head to the side and looked at her with golden-yellow eyes. He looked at her for a moment then gently slide his fangs into her neck and began to drink.

Buffy screamed as she flew over the edge and arch her back wanting more, needing more. Her movement caused his fangs to tear deeper and more blood to flow into Angelus's mouth making him jerk up and growl in approval.

**_(I may have made it rain. Please forgive me my weakness caused you pain, and this song is my sorry. Ohhhh)_**

Buffy's mind shattered as she fell over the edge again, causing her to cry out in pleasure, Angelus fell with her until he heard her heart stutter. Reluctantly, withdrawing from Buffy's neck he held her limp form in his arms. Angelus brought one of his arms up to his mouth and slit his wrist on his fangs drawing blood, and carefully he placed the gushing wound to Buffy's mouth.

Buffy felt something rush down her throat, giving in to her automatic response she swallowed. The blood hit her stomach like scolding fire causing Buffy's eyes to snap open and moan in response. She grabbed his wrist and drank deep.

Looking at him ,Buffy knew she should fight but the peaceful darkness called to her like a buffet in front of a starving man. She gave in letting her eyes flutter closed as another wave of blue fire hit her.

Angelus smiled down at his mate. Before he could howl his victory to the gods, something hit him. A sharp pain cut through him causing him to jerk up, making him drop Buffy's now dead body to marble floor.

The searing pain caused Angelus to fall to his knees a few feet away from were Buffy's pron body now lay, as if in a peaceful sleep. A final slice of searing heat made Angelus scream out before everything went black.

Angel looked up from were he fell and saw Buffy sleeping form. **What a strange place for a**' Angel didn't finish the thought as the memory's came slamming into him like a tidal wave. Everything he'd done to everyone especially Buffy. **Buffy**

"Buffy. Oh gods, no" Angel sobbed scrambling to get to his fallen lovers side, still tasting her powerful blood on his tongue."Buffy wake up, please love wake up." Angel cried holding her still warm body.

Angel cried harder when he saw the bite mark on her neck, _his_ bite mark. Angel jumped back when Buffy's body jerked, then she fell back into her peaceful sleep. He sat there on the floor numb, cradling Buffy's head in his lap wondering what he had done and what they were gonna do now.

_ **-Library-**_

"Do you think it worked?" Willow asked. "I don't know I guess we'll have to wait and see." Giles replied slowly gathering up the scattered crystals and stones.

**_(And everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you baby. After all...)_**

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

1**_Chapter 5_**

****Angel sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room, furthest from the bed were Buffy's now still body lie. Light from the full moon cascaded through the window over her newly pale skin, dusting it with a fine sheen of blue. Her hair was fanned out over the blood red satin sheets haloing her in a sea of pale spun gold.

Her lashes made dark crescents on her gently sloped cheeks and her lips were set in a slight smile giving Buffy an air of angelic innocents. Angel continued to stare willing her chest to rise or her heat to beat, just once, to wake him up from this nightmare.

One minuet, then another passed and still nothing. Angel dropped his head in his hands fighting back the urge to cry and howl in loss and rage. A breathless moan coming from the bed brought him out of his sulk.

Buffy was floating in a whirling gray mist drifting above her body slowly, drifting down. The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes were the vein-like cracks running across the ceiling. She blinked rapidly to clear the fog in the edges of her vision.

A slow burning started in the pit of her stomach, but quickly turned to a consuming, fiery vortex scalding her from the inside out. She moaned and curled into a ball trying aimlessly to stop the pain. Buffy felt a hand lightly stroking her back. She looked up into a pair of familiar chocolate, now swirled with caramel, eyes.

"Angel?" Buffy asked, voice colored with uncertainty and fear. A single blood tear fell down his alabaster cheek. Buffy reached up to capture the drop only to be wracked with waves of red hot pain streaking through her veins. Her stomach lurched violently, sending her spiraling out of bed to her knees.

Angel knew this was coming, the final step of transition, and tried to brace himself for it, but with every pitiful wounded animal sound that tore from Buffy twisted like a jagged knife shard deeper and deeper into his already bleeding heart. He sat beside her and pulled her convulsing body into his lap and wrapped his arms around her in a protective vice.

Buffy had never been afflicted with pain of this magnitude before. It wrecked her whole body and felt as if someone was taking a blow torch to her insides. She gripped at Angel's chest trying to focus on something else, anything else, but the pain. Beads of sweat broke out over her as her body struggled to fight the inevitable.

Another wave hit her so hard she heaved and gasped, her body trying to rid itself of any foreign entities. "Angel. I-it hurts. Make it stop, p-please make it stop." Buffy begged between heaves. Tears trekked down his cheeks unchecked as Angel held tighter, remaining silent, running his hand down her back feeling guilty and helpless.

Angel didn't know how long he sat there rocking her. The tremors become less and less frequent until they were just minor, sporadic quakes. Buffy moaned and rubbed her cheek against Angel's black silk shirt rooting up toward the open buttons and nuzzled his neck.

Angel closed his eyes as he leaned back against the wall giving her more freedom to continue as she wished. Buffy's hands made quick work of the rest of the onyx colored buttons. Leaving his chest vulnerable to her hungry lips.

She trailed them up his chest making the taut muscles jump. Buffy left open mouth kisses from his shoulder to a hot spot behind his ear, causing sparks of white heat to dance across his skin, making him groan at the exquisite pain.

The sparks turned to a fire storm as her tung trailed his jugular to the place where his neck met shoulder and he felt her face change. Buffy lightly nipped at the sensitive skin with her fangs then placed a kiss there before biting down. Angel hissed and holding the back of her head in an unbreakable vice as rapture overtook him in a violent wave.

Pure white energy hit Buffy from all sides, coursing through her veins. Cinnamon and power with a tang of copper honey swirled over her tung. She moved to straddle Angel's lap and tunneled one of her hands through his soft, lightly gelled espresso hair, pulling him closer.

The smell of rain and forest clung to him evading her senses. A steady beat and the sound of shoes rhythmically hitting asphalt drew Buffy's attention from Angel's neck. Her head snapped up in alarm and growled as the sound drew nearer.

Before Angel could make a grab for Buffy she was out of his lap and down the hall, heading out the mansion door. Angel staggered to his feet and followed after her. Buffy stealthily moved through the shadows of the woods in back of the mansion stalking the sound of the retreating footfalls.

As the sound stopped Buffy drew cautiously nearer, coming upon a woman stretching her leg with one hand against a tree. Buffy's hungry rose with a vengeance causing her body to tense as she prepared to pounce.


	6. Chapter 6

1**_Chapter 6_**

Buffy sprang grabbing the girl by the hair and pulling her to the ground knocking the air from her. The girl whimpered and struggled but Buffy had her arms pinned down with most of her strength.

A crunch sound echoed through the woods followed by a blood curdling scream, Angel rushed for it only to stop dead in his tracks. Buffy was bent over a very pale blonde girl, who's arms were now at odd angles and had bones coming through the skin. Angel was pretty sure she didn't finder her that way. Angel stopped his cautious creep forward at that thought.

**Great to know we haven't lost our sense of humor. **Angelus thought. **_Wait your still here? _**Angel was yet again shocked enough to misstep and nearly embarrass himself by falling on his face. **Easy there princess, and where else would I be? Cabo? **Angel was about to tell him were he could go when Buffy growled.

The girl was giving a last effort struggles Buffy growled around her neck and bit down harder, crushing the girls windpipe. Angel grabbed Buffy by the back of the neck and gave a firm squeeze.

"Let go." he commanded in a calm voice. She growled in defiance bluntly refusing and continued to drink the dwindling blood supply. Angel applied more pressure and repeated the command. Buffy removed her fangs and hissed.

The girls throat was completely torn to sheds and crushed almost beyond recognition. Angel felt sharp pangs of hunger and jerked Buffy to her feet. **You hungry? **Angelus mocked. **_Would you shut up already. _**Angel snarled trying to clear the blood lust that was fogging his mind. **Just saying. **

Before he could reply Buffy delivered a swift round house kick to his mid-section sending him flying into a nearby tree. "Buffy." Angel barked stopping her next attack. Buffy blinked rapidly attempting to clear the red mist swirling in her vision. "Angel?" She whimpered as her vision blurred and swam causing her to drop to her knees.

Buffy's stomach cramped violently causing her to double over. She looked up at where Angel was getting up and said, "Angel it hurts please," another violent spasm cut her off. Angel gently picked her up careful not to cause her more pain. Buffy began to relax, instinctively resting her head over his heart and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Back in his room Angel shut the door, careful to lock it this time, and placed Buffy on the bed. He grabbed the chair he sat in earlier, placing it across from her, and sat. Buffy looked around in wide-eyed fascination at the room. Although she had been in it many a times she never before had seen it with such clarity.

The room was scarily furnished, holding only a huge old world dresser and armorer set, a matching night stand and finally the gigantic four-poster bed. All the furniture was made of solid oak and had a dark finish, but that wasn't it the room was different somehow. It had more depth... more texture.

Buffy's gaze settled on Angel, he too seemed different. Buffy reached out and touched the side of his face with her finger tips, lightly tracing his jaw line which clenched in reaction drawing her attention to the tension line between his brows. Bringing up her other hand she gently rubbed the line with her finger noticing how the pads of her fingers seem to pick up textures she never noticed before.

Where once she could have sworn Angel's face was as smooth and flawless as alabaster marble, her fingers picked up a small fracture in his skull starting just above his left eyebrow cutting diagonally into his hairline. Buffy let her hands tunnel into the wealth of his espresso colored hair.

That too had more texture not only soft, as she had labeled before, but silky and slightly filmy from the jell he put in it hours ago. She could feel each individual strand as it slid through her fingers. Buffy lightly scrapped her nails along his scalp then tightened her grip tugging Angel's eyes up to meet hers.

There eyes locked, Buffy leaned in until they were only scant inches between them and looked deep into Angel's eyes. To her surprise she noticed that his rich chocolate eyes were rimmed in dark gold around the pupils. His pupils contracted like a cats effectively breaking the spell, Buffy blinked bringing Angel's whole face into focus.

Angel blinked noticing that Buffy was no longer on the bed but straddling his lap and her face was, still, close enough for him to take possession of her generous cupid's bow mouth. As if reading his mind Buffy pulled back a few more inches and wet her bottom lip.

The maneuver caused Buffy to grind down on the growing bulge between his legs. **What the hell are you waiting for? Take her you know you want to. **Angelus's voice whispered in his head bringing him out of his momentary laps.

"Buffy" Angel's voice came out husky with need. He cleared his throat to clear it, but before he could try again Buffy leaned in with her eyes locked with his and traced the seam of his lips with her tongue. Once. Twice. Then she pulled back causing Angel to bite back a protest at the loss.

He tasted like cinnamon and rain mixed with something uniquely Angel that had always left her wanting, like before, but now there was an underlying potent tang of darkness she never caught before. Buffy arched and flipped back onto the middle of the bed sitting Indian-style as before.

Before Angel could think he had Buffy pinned under him holding her arms above her head with one hand his whole body taught as a bow string. He looked down at Buffy to see her calmly staring back up at him, curiously. Buffy moved her legs causing Angel's grip to tighten involuntarily on her wrist.

He continued to watch as she calmly situated herself so that she cradled his massive body, instead of being pinned completely under him, and went into complete vampire submissive by baring her throat to his. Angel's body gave an involuntary jerk at the gesture, grinding into Buffy's clothed sex, snapping the last of his control.


End file.
